Caperucita Roja
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: ICHIHIME HENTAI. Orihime Caperucita Roja fue enviada por su madre a ver a su abuela, encontrandose a un sexy lobo feroz que la seduce al camino corto y le prometere protegerla a cambio de un precio. Las consecuencias de desobedecer a los padres esta aquí.


****Bueno, al fin termine este corto hentai en tres días de elaboracion. Siempre he querido hacer algo como esto en uno de los cuentos infantiles xDDD ¿Y qué mejor que ichihime y la caperucita roja? xDDDDDDD

Disfruten del fic, ahora debo tratar de terminar sirenas, luego el de shugo chara que tengo, encubierta y entre medio, pensar en algo navideño ^^

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic tiene contenido Lemon, con lenguaje no apto para todo publico (Aunque aceptemoslo, los niños de hoy en dia ya no son pa nada unos ingorantes santos) y con personajes con fuera de personaje (lo digo especialmente por ti ichigo, aqui vas a sacar tus fantasias oscuras por Orihime xDDD)

Le dedico este fic a Killerqueen, la dama del smex xDDD y a Sean Raizor, el per amante del lemmon xDDDD

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Caperucita Roja.**

Todos los días, después de desayunar, iba al jardín a cuidar de sus flores y frutos. Luego iba al pueblo a pasear y comprar cosas que hacían falta en casa (sin saber que llamaba a la lujuria con su mini falda y con el corsé que revelaba más sus enormes pechos en el escote), pasaba a una librería por si había algo nuevo y después volvía a casa para pasar el resto de la tarde ayudando a su madre a cocinar la cena, comían, lavaban, pasaban un tiempo de caridad, se despedían para encerrarse en sus cuartos y así pasar un tiempo a solas antes de dormir.

Hoy, al despertar, la "niña" Orihime haría lo mismo al despertar, pero mientras se quitaba su largo camisón blanco, su madre entró sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de tocar y sin pudor veía el cuerpo de su hija que ahora sólo tenía unas bragas rosadas en el cuerpo. La mujer adulta era otra obra de arte, de cabello ondulado y rubio, ojos azules pastel, gran delantera y pequeña cintura donde todo hombre quería poner sus manos. Su hija era de mismo aspecto físico, pero en vez de rubio, era naranja oscuro, y en vez de azules, eran grises.

-Orihime, necesito que vayas a ver a tu abuela. – Viendo como su hija se colocaba su minifalda hasta los muslos de color rojo y ahora buscaba su brasier de encaje también rosa.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi abuelita? – Tratando de ajustar los alambres del sujetador.

-Está enferma, así que tendrás que ir a verla y cuidarla. – Ayudándola con la pollera blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y le llegaba hasta el ombligo. – Iré a reunirme con ustedes mañana.

-¿Tendré que ir hasta el otro extremo del bosque? Odio ir por el camino largo.

-Recuerda que el camino corto es peligroso. – Buscando la capa roja de su hija. – Además, habita un lobo muy peligroso… no quiero que nada te pasé.

-De acuerdo mamá, saludaré a la abuela por ti. – Sonriendo dulcemente.

Se había colocado su capa roja que le llegaba a las rodillas, cortas calcetas blancas y zapatos de charol negro. Su madre le había dado una canasta con un medicamento y pan amasado para que meriende con su abuela cuando llegue, Orihime agregó un libro y otras cosas que necesitaría para entretenerse en casa de su abuela.

-Ten cuidado, Orihime. – Rangiku la besó en la mejilla como despedida. – Y no lo olvides, ve por el camino largo.

-No te preocupes, mama, estaré bien.

Dicho y esto, se fue, apartándose cada vez más de su hogar y adentrándose al bosque.

* * *

><p>Ya estuvo como cinco horas caminando, pero no se veía para nada afectada, daba saltos en vez de caminar normal, tarareaba todas las canciones que se le ocurría y de vez en cuando, saludaba a un animal que se aparecía en los prados.<p>

Sus pasos se detienen al llegar al cruce dividido en dos caminos. Giro a la derecha para ver el camino corto, sombrío, no había vida en los árboles y de seguro no había ni un gusano rondando por ahí; a la izquierda estaba el camino largo, hermosa pradera con árboles llenos de hojas, el césped verde bien intenso y flores sin parar. Vuelve a mirar el camino corto.

-Nunca entenderé que tiene de malo este camino, se ve inofensivo… y hasta me puede proteger del sol con tanta sombra. – Sonriendo emocionada, se estaba imaginando un pueblito escondido de gnomos amigables que le ofrecerían pasteles y de seguro uno se ofrecería a acompañarla hacía el otro lado del camino, enseñándole la casa de las hadas, de los faunos y quien sabe que más. – Sería tan maravilloso…. – Suspiro. Dio dos pasos al camino largo…

-¿Por qué quieres ir allá? – La caperucita dio un brinco y dando un giro torpe (incluso estuvo a punto de caer por tropezar, pero logro mantenerse digna… o algo así), ocasionando que caiga el gorro de su capa. – Si tomas el otro camino, llegaras hasta la noche a tu destino.

Lo que se pillo Orihime fue a un hombre con cola de lobo… uno que era bien apuesto. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado con sólo ver su atractivo rostro, en especial esa sonrisita traviesa que reflejaba más sus colmillos, orejas de lobo en vez de humanas y en esos ojos chocolates bien atrayentes con un lindo ceño fruncido de adorno, el torso desnudo (con algunos pelitos de lobo y también en los brazos) fue lo que le causó un infarto seguro y que sus labios se resequen a cada segundos, usaba una especie de short de género holgado por arriba de las rodillas, mostrando más pelo de lobo, y descalzo, revelando sus garras lobunas (como también sus manos).

El lobo feroz parecía muy interesado en la chica, se le notaba en los ojos que no paraban de analizar la escultura de arte frente a él, labios rosas, finos y carnosos, ojos de plata con pestañas largas, piel blanca de seda (y de seguro dulce como un caramelo) y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas como si invirtieras salsa de frutilla al chocolate blanco… vaya que estaba hambriento y ese escote y minifalda aumentaba el hambre.

-¿Q-Quien es usted? – Aun estaba sintiendo el acelerado latido de su corazón y llevo su mano libre a los labios para poder ocultar su lengua que se paseó rápido por los labios resecos. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tanto calor?

-Mi nombre es Ichigo. – Se presentó acercándose sin pudor alguno, ni siquiera cuando tocó uno de sus colmillos con la lengua, bajando la mirada un segundo para ver el prominente pecho. – Deberías tomar el camino corto.

-Pero mi mamá dice que es muy peligroso… y que vive un lobo feroz y malo. – Ladea la cabeza. – ¿Usted lo conoce?

_Estoy frente a ti_ pensó el lobo travieso sin creerse que esa chica sea tan ingenua para no darse cuenta, ¿Qué acaso lo veía como humano a pesar de sus rasgos lobeznos? Pues viéndolo por el lado positivo, será mucho más divertido cuando desahogue su bulto entre las piernas que creció un poco sólo por ver su cuerpo, otro poco con ver esa actitud tan inocente y otro con la tentadora idea que cruzaba por su cabeza.

-Lo he visto un par de veces cuando pasó por ahí. – Mintió con tanta naturalidad que fue fácil que Caperucita se lo creyera (eso o es fácil de engañar). – Pero como me tiene miedo, me evita la gran parte del tiempo, a veces acompañó a chicas bonitas e inocentes como tú por ese camino para que él no las lastimes. – Acariciando suavemente la tersa mejilla derecha de Orihime, colocándola nerviosa, más porque sus rostros estaban cerca, la caliente respiración de Ichigo-lobo golpeaba con tanta violencia su rostro que su cuerpo reaccionaba temblando y con una comezón desconocida entre sus piernas. – Si vas por el camino corto, te demoraras la mitad de tiempo.

-P-Pero… m-mi m-ma-… ma-mamá dice que…

-Yo iré contigo, te protegeré del lobo… y de todo lo que hay ahí dentro.

-¿D-de verdad? – Emocionándose con la idea de que finalmente entrara allí y vera gnomos y otras criaturas geniales, sólo esperaba no encontrar al lobo malo.

-Te lo prometo… eso sí, te pediré algo a cambio. – Sonriendo traviesamente.

-Claro, haré lo que me pida. – Sin saber que estaba cometiendo una ironía porque se estaba "_metiendo en la boca del lobo_".

-¿Lo que te pida? – Viéndola de reojo, ella asintió y él sonrió. – Entonces no perdamos tiempo y entremos, no queremos que se nos haga tarde.

Antes de seguir al lobo, hecho un vistazo al camino largo y luego a sus espaldas, pensando en su madre y lo mucho que se molestaría si la llegase a descubrir desobedeciéndola. Suspiró hondo y alcanzó al lobo, esperando que nada pase en el camino.

* * *

><p>Si hubiera pasado por el camino largo, hubiera sido un trayecto de otras cinco horas, y más con la hora que se demora para llegar con su abuela, estaría allá a las nueve de la noche y estarían cenando muy tarde (si es que su desobediente abuela no se le ocurrió la brillante idea de levantarse y cocinar a pesar de su estado). Pero gracias al camino corto, esas cinco horas se reducirían a sólo dos horas, es decir, ahorraría la mitad del tiempo si contamos la hora extra… en verdad que estaba agradecida con el amable y sexy lobo que era su guardaespaldas en el viaje. Como prometió, la había protegido de una manada de seis o siete hienas hambrientas y de unos delincuentes que usaban esa zona no segura como refugio, y ni que hablar que al ver a Orihime, le declararon que le arrancarían la ropa y la follarían, cosa que no le gusto al lobo Ichigo porque él la vio primero y no compartía presas, por eso se había jodido a todos sin esfuerzo y hasta le arrancó un brazo al líder (Orihime había cerrado sus ojos con las manos para no ver).<p>

También se había tropezado varias veces, en que todas fue salvada de caer por interferencia de Ichigo, pero ahora, que era la última ocasión en que tropezó por una roca (ya iba como veinte veces), se había llevado a Ichigo con ella sin darse cuenta. Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron músculos bien trabajados, se fue incorporando de a poco para descubrir que se había caído sobre el lobo, con las mejillas rojas ve que estaba sentada con sus piernas rodeando la cintura de él y sus manos estaban apoyadas por el abdomen bajo como apoyo. Iba a disculparse, pero sus palabras quedaron en la garganta al sentir algo duro golpeando sus labios interiores con una rudeza que no dolía, más bien placentera… y el calor seguía aumentando.

-¿Qué… es eso que está debajo de… de mi…? – No podía terminar la oración, estaba nerviosa y muy roja.

Ichigo enarcó una ceja, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo, se supone que nadie es tan inocente como para desconocer el cuerpo masculino. – Tal parece que no te han dado clases de educación sexual. – Dijo volviendo a sonreír, era hora de su jugada.

-¿Educación sexual? – No comprendía nada.

-Voy a enseñarte… y al mismo tiempo, estaré cobrando mi deuda, dos pájaros de un tiro. – Ayudando a la caperucita inocente a moverse y así quedar en el suelo de rodillas con él al frente y en la misma posición. Ichigo la miraba en silencio, se veía curiosa y muy nerviosa de lo que pasaría. – Te voy a quitar la capa, ¿sí?

Con un ingenuo y torpe asentimiento de cabeza de Orihime, Ichigo acercó sus manos al cuello blanco y frágil, en donde estaba el lazo de la capa. Claro que no la desató en seguida, primero acarició suavemente dicha zona, disfrutando el contacto de piel y podía apostar que su presa soltó un suspiro de placer. Finalmente desató el lazo, viendo mejor aquella pollera blanca ajustada, se veía más pequeña y sexy sin la capa "ocultando cosas", lanzando lejos la capa con una mano, uso la otra para tirar a la presa al suelo, oyendo el grito que liberó, pero no le prestó atención y fue su turno de rodearle la cintura con sus piernas. Sonrió al ver su pequeño temor en los ojos.

-No debes discriminar las enseñanzas de un profesor. – Llevando una mano a la cabellera naranja para acariciarla, tal como supuso, suave como seda… y la piel era como la leche; cremosa y deliciosa.

Sin prisa alguna masajeó los grandes pechos, que subían y bajaban por la respiración nerviosa de la chica, sobre el sostén y la pollera, oyendo gemidos pequeños, tímidos y asustados como recompensa, a pesar de tanto obstáculo molesto, podía sentir con sus dedos que los pezones ya estaban duros, sin apartar sus manos de ella, fue bajando las caricias, por la cintura, las caderas y pasó por las nalgas para apretárselas. La cara de caperucita estaba roja de vergüenza, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero no de dolor ni nada negativo, y no podía comprender el extraño comportamiento de su cuerpo, de cómo reaccionada positivamente ante las atenciones del lobo embustero, tal parece que su cuerpo sabía más que ella misma de lo que le pasaba… o de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Esto era acaso educación sexual? Dio un gritito de sorpresa y placer con sólo un roce del dedo índice de Ichigo sobre sus húmedas bragas.

-Sí que estás húmeda, Orihime. – Comentaba con su sonrisita traviesa y de malicia, disfrutando los gestos de vergüenza y pasión (no descubierta) de su presa. – Me estás rogando corporalmente a que te folle.

-¿Fo… follarme? – Susurró sin comprender. Volvió a gemir por otro roce.

Estaba tan caliente y confusa (por no entender todavía a su cuerpo) que no se percató del suave roce de sus bragas al ir bajando por sus piernas ya que parecían innecesarias para el lobo feroz. Podía ver su intimidad rosada y rogando por atenciones. Quería saber a que sabía, así que, lamiéndose los labios (haciendo relucir más sus colmillos), llevo su lengua al paraíso virgen, oyendo otro gemido. Lamía sin prisa, estaba degustando el sabor, a veces tocaba el clítoris para excitarla más, sintiendo los dedos de ella sobre su cabello y abrazándolo del cuello con sus piernas, inconscientemente le estaba pidiendo más, así que seguía lamiendo y lamiendo mientras Orihime gemía, se le nublaba la vista y se retorcía de placer, arqueando la espalda sin importarle el dolor de cabeza. Se lo estaba poniendo difícil al lobo, ya quería meter su polla y clavársela para embestirla sin piedad, sabiendo que eso es lo que quería; pasión y rudeza, pero debía contenerse, apenas estaban empezando y aun no había lamido todo el cuerpo de Caperucita.

Algo dentro de ella explotó, obligándola a caer rendida en la tierra, relajando los músculos y liberando a su captor, quien se limpiaba el rostro con su brazo derecho, degustando la respiración agitada de Orihime, como sus mejillas rojas y esa mirada llena de lujuria. Estaba seguro que ya había comprendido la clase de educación sexual, la había corrompido y le estaba pidiendo más. La estiró para que volviera a sentarse y sin delicadeza le quitó la pollera y el brasier, logrando que los pechos diesen un "Boing", tomó una con su mano derecha y la masajea, su mano libre va a enredarse al cabello de Orihime y la trae hacía él para besarla. Su boca pequeña de labios finos era caliente como su lengua, que no se puso resistencia a la lengua del lobo, ni a sus colmillos que se clavaban un poco fuerte en los labios que pequeños hilos de sangre salieron, deslizándose por su mentón y cuello.

Ahora apretada los dos montes con las dos manos mientras seguía besándola, ahogando los gemidos que se morían por salir. Termino con ese mar de placer que brindaban los labios de la caperucita para degustar el par de botones rosados, primero besó el pezón derecho, luego le pasó la lengua como seis veces y pasó a los mordidos, de vez en cuando lo dejaba en paz para recorrer el resto del pecho con su lengua, volviendo a sentir las pequeñas manos blancas en su cabello, pero no se lo estaba agarrando como se supone que debe hacer una mujer hambrienta de sexo, más bien, se lo acariciaba suavemente con miedo a que se caiga una hebra. Atacó el otro pecho con su boca, cumpliendo la misma rutina mientras Orihime sólo le acariciaba el cabello y gemía despacio, eso no le gustaba, quería oírla gemir más fuerte, que gritara su nombre, le gusta eso de sus presas, la clara prueba de que estaban disfrutando hacer "cosas cochinas" en un bosque oscuro, que las había corrompido y unas adictas al sexo, o más a él. Como había dicho, no le gustaba compartir presas.

-Nnn… ¡Ah! – Mucho mejor, pensó al oírla gritar con sólo meter un dedo a su intimidad, sintiéndolo húmedo y estrecho, iba a ser difícil meter su miembro (que ya estaba más duro que una roca y sufriendo dentro de los pescadores), y como era contraído por los músculos interiores.

Era una mina de oro. Con el dedo gordo jugaba con el clítoris de vez en cuando, ahora tenía dos dedos dentro de ella, Orihime tenía su vista en el cielo, con la vierta abierta, la vista borrosa y gritando sin control, un indirecto ruego de más. Otra explosión ocurrió dentro de ella, llenándola de gozo y cayendo de nuevo al suelo, golpeándola la cabeza, pero no le importó. Su cuerpo estaba tan cansado, pero al mismo tiempo, activo para seguir. El miembro de Ichigo no podía estar más tiempo dentro de los pescadores, estaban sufriendo por salir y divertirse también con la mina de oro.

-Eso es sólo una parte de la educación sexual. – Dijo el lobito travieso, mientras la chica estaba con los pechos en la tierra, afirmándose con los brazos y viéndolo con el rubor en las mejillas. – Aun falta mucho más. – Llevando sus manos a los pescadores, se desabrochó el botón y bajo el cierre, liberando su miembro grande y erecto. Orihime se sonrojó a tope a ver… ver… ¿Qué era esa cosa? – Si quieres más, tienes que hacer algo por mí: lleva esto a tu boca por favor. – Dijo sosteniendo el pene con una mano.

-¿Tengo que llevarlo a mi boca? – Preguntó curiosa y con sus ojos clavados en esa cosa… cosa desconocida. Caminando a gatas llego hasta él, que estaba sentado con las piernas separadas y dobladas, y su cosa esperando ansioso a ser atendido también. – Disculpé, señor Lobo… ¿Cómo se llama eso? – Preguntó inocentemente mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Es un pene y a las mujeres les fascina tenerlos dentro de su boca o en su trasero. – Le explicaba con una sinceridad actuada, convenciendo a la chica de inmediato. – Sólo los hombres lo tienen, así que si quieres uno, debes venir a mí siempre… o al más cercano. – Mientras le daba la clase, ella seguía mirando esa cosa que parecía un grueso y largo cochuflín. – Ven, pruébalo, puedes usar la lengua también.

Creyendo en el lobo, Orihime se acerca más al pene, atreviéndose a tomarlo con una mano, comprobando que latía como si tuviese su propio corazón, y la alzo un poco más para comprobar lo grueso y largo que era, ¿será su boca capaz de meterse todo eso? Sin soltarlo, saco la mitad de su lengua, y temerosa, lo lamio en la base, sólo fue una lamida pequeña y lenta para conocer el sabor, pero suficiente para oír gruñir al lobo. Probando de nuevo el efecto secundario, lo hizo como tres veces más, sabiendo que no era suficiente, la lengua fue recorriendo casi todo el pene, incluso se metías las bolas a la boca, pensando que el sabor no estaba mal y que al lobo en verdad le gustaba. Ahora se metió el pene a la boca, subiendo y bajando con la ayuda de Ichigo, que la obligaba a esos movimientos acelerados gracias a que la tomaba del cabello. Lo oía decir que lo estaba haciendo muy bien y que debía seguir, una palabras que nunca había oído como mierda, joder y miles más.

Algo salió de ese pene de forma inesperado e invadió toda su boca, quería apartarse, pero Ichigo no la dejaba, quería que recibiera todo lo que estaba saliendo. Disfrutando de su erección, libero a la chica, que se apartó con la boca llena y algo saliendo de sus labios, lo toco y vio que era blanco y espeso. No sabía nada mal tampoco, así que decidió tragarlo, liberando un sutil suspiro.

-Vaya, tienes talento natural. – Acariciando las dos mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Dame la espalda, manteniendo esa posición de perrito… y levanta bien tu culo.

Orihime le obedeció, quedando en el suelo con ayuda de sus brazos y rodillas, gritó a causa de una nalgada en el trasero, y otro porque el lobo metió al fin su pene, aunque difícil por ser el "_camino estrecho_", pero tan exquisito que se excitó al punto de correrse de inmediato, apenas lo metió por completo. Orihime gritó por sentir de nuevo esa cosa espesa y blanca invadiendo su interior... tan caliente. Ichigo respiraba de forma ronca, maldiciendo por correrse tan rápido, pensando que la Caperucita era un peligro sexual. La penetraba despacio para acostumbrar a la chica que gritaba más de dolor que de placer, pegando su frente en la tierra, poco a poco se iba acostumbrado a la nueva experiencia y lo demostraba gimiendo de gozo, formando puños con sus manos y dejando salir "_Señor lobo_" una y otra vez.

-Di Ichigo. – Le ordenó, cada vez penetraba más rápido y profundo, se nota que le costaba y disfrutaba por sus gestos, pensando que de nuevo que era un jodido placer follarse a esta mujer.

-Ichigo… Ichigo… señor lobo… ¡OH, Ichigo! – Explotó, teniendo ya el tercer orgasmo. El lobo sacó su miembro de ella y sin esperar a que se recupere, la obliga a estar ahora se espaldas en el suelo, le levanto la pierna derecha y la apoyó en su hombro, luego apoya sus manos al nivel del cuello de Caperucita y la vuelve a follar. – ¡AH!

La nueva posición no se acostumbraba tan rápido a Orihime, especialmente porque se podía sentir más el movimiento de arriba y abajo con las penetraciones, como pudo, alzo su cabeza para serle más fácil a Ichigo besarla, quien no dudo en complacerla por anhelar más del manjar. Estaba llegando a otro orgasmo si no fuese porque Ichigo se detuvo de inmediato, llamando la atención de la chica, el Lobo sólo la tomo de la cintura (aun estando dentro de ella) y, tirándose hacia atrás, terminó sentado en la tierra con ella encima, rodeándolo con sus piernas cremosas y también el cuello con sus brazos rasmillados y con tierra.

-Es tu turno de subir arriba y abajo. – Le dijo volviendo a sonreír traviesamente, dándole a los labios de ella una lamida rápida, también en sus mejillas, y la volvió a besar. – También tienes que aportar.

Asintiendo levemente, caperucita se estuvo moviendo tal como el lobo le ordeno, como estaba aferrada a su cuello en un abrazo, lo usaba de soporte mientras, con su rostro al lado de la de él, gemía su nombre una y otra vez al oído, Ichigo tenía sus manos agarradas en el cabello de Orihime, con el ceño fruncido y tensando los labios, soltando una maldición de vez en cuando por lo jodidamente buena que era. Los estaban llegando al clímax, lo estaban presintiendo. El grito iba aumentando, el sudor los recorría como segunda capa de piel, el calor era tan imposible de controlar… ahí venía, estaba llegando… sólo debían aguantar un poco más. Aferrándose de Orihime para que no se caiga, gritaron ambos su orgasmo, el semen estaba recorriendo todo el interior de Orihime nuevamente, líquida y tan caliente.

* * *

><p>La abuelita era una mujer que no parecía para nada una "Abuelita" porque tenía el cuerpo de alguien de veinte, con los pechos también grandes y firmes, no tenía arrugas, un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer de su edad o menos, tenía largo cabello verde ondulado, ojos del mismo color y la piel como el corazón del pan. Como estaba enferma, usaba sus ropas para dormir, que era sólo un babydoll verde pastel, con medias trasparentes del mismo color y con unas pastas ligas más oscuras. Estaba preparando algo sabiendo que su nieta Orihime llegaría tarde, cortaba las zanahorias cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y se sorprendió a ver a Orihime tan temprano.<p>

-Hola abuelita. – Sonriendo como pudo, ya que su cuerpo gritaba que estaba cansado y satisfecho.

-Oh querida, debes estar muerta de tanto caminar… ¿Te has caído? – Preguntó preocupada al verla con tierra, el cabello despeinado (con ramillas de árboles enredadas) y rasmillada.

-Estoy bien abuelita, sólo voy a darme una ducha y te ayudaré con la cena.

-Ah, ya sé lo que pasa. – Sonriendo inocentemente. – Has conocido al Lobo.

-¡Abuela Nelliel! – Roja, su abuela sólo rió bajito.

-No te culpo… es tan bueno, recuerdo que también tenía sexo conmigo hasta en mi silla mecedora. – Volviendo a reír. – No te vas a arrepentir, el Lobo Ichigo sabe hacernos sentir tan bien y jóvenes, ese es mi secreto de ninguna arruga. – Guiñando el ojo.

Orihime sólo estaba en silencio y roja, su abuela le daba a entender que no será la última vez que se encuentre con el Lobo feroz.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>jajajajaja, see! la abuela es nelliel! y joven aun por tanta action lobuna! xDDDDD<p> 


End file.
